This invention relates to semiconductor devices such as integrated optoelectronic devices or integrated multi-wavelength laser arrays. This invention also relates to a method of fabricating such semiconductor devices.
In the field of optical communication, advanced optical repeaters and switchboards use integrated optoelectronic devices in which light sources, photodetectors, and control elements are integrated on a common substrate.
Integrated multi-wavelength laser arrays are useful for frequency multiplexing optical fiber communication.
In general, prior-art methods of fabricating semiconductor devices such as integrated optoelectronic devices or integrated multi-wavelength laser arrays are complicated. The complicatedness in fabrication tends to adversely affect the performance and reliability of produced semiconductor devices.